


Caressing with the Eyes

by maddemon



Series: The Adventures of Knife Cancer Plant (formerly Knife Gun Plant) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, and he is stupid because of it, but only one person doesnt understand, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddemon/pseuds/maddemon





	

She was walking down a street, way more crowded than expected or wanted. She was the most beautiful girl old Billy had ever seen. She was younger than him, but the heart wants what the heart wants. 

He needed to grab her attention somehow, needed her to know the love that he felt. There was only one way he knew of for a grown man to flirt: catcalling her and making her uncomfortable in public. 

Billy only saw love in her eyes, in reality it was only confusion. 

The girl walked up to him and in her beautiful voice screamed, "I AM GAY AND YOU ARE CREEPY." 

He thought that she was completely seduced.


End file.
